harry potter rosier neglected
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry is the Rosier heir and a rising dark lord. Harry/harem. Political! Powerful! Dark! Neglected! Slytherin! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is my Dark Political Harry story. I have been thinking about it for several months and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone! This is one of the stories that I actually thought about before I started writing it. I hope that you all enjoy the story!**

**Type: Challenge**

**Pairings: Harry/harem**

**Warnings: Graphic, political, neglect, and dark Harry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or abilities, I do, however, own any explanation or ability that I make up.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry smirked as he watched the Rosier family home burn. It turns out that his mom was a Rosier and any kid of hers was also a Rosier.

Harry was a neglected child who had grown up in the ancestral Potter family manor. He had also visited the Black family and seen the place and asked for free reign of the library. Sirius had let him since he wanted to spend some precious time with his goddaughter and keep his godson out of his hair.

Harry had learned about politics and the Dark Arts from the Black library, meaning he grew up with the Dark side of the magical world while his sister grew up with the light side of magic. Naturally, Harry knew all about rough politics and how not to be caught by the aurors while he used Dark magic, however, that meant that he couldn't associate with known death eater families like the Malfoy.

Now, back to the reason why Harry was smirking at the fire. He was smirking at the fire because the Rosier seat in the Wizemagot could only be held by a male and it couldn't have a regent, and all the other Rosiers were dead or incarcerated by the last two wars in the wizarding world. That meant that Harry was now officially emancipated since he had a Wizemagot seat that was unable to be claimed by anyone else.

That meant that he didn't have to put up with the annoyances of the Weasleys or the Potters! He could live on his own and there was nothing any court could do about it to stop him from doing it, especially since it was the government that was allowing the seat.

Harry smirked and decided to wait for the will to be carried out to do anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later that Harry found himself in Gringotts by himself with none of his family. There were several Death Eater families around the place that were getting quite a bit.

"This is the last will and Testament of Evan Rosier, does anyone contest this?" The goblin known as Killbearer asked.

When no one stepped forward, the will continued with several of the DE families getting some money for their campaign.

Finally, they got to the part that Harry was waiting for. "Now it is time for the heir. Evan has named Timothy Able his heir, does anyone contest this?" The goblin asked.

Harry stood up and said, "I, Harry James Potter, contest this fact."

Everyone was whispering at that point about why a Potter would be at the will reading.

"On what grounds do you contest this?" The goblin asked.

"My mother is named Lily Evans, but, when it was found out that she was adopted, I looked up her family and found out that her father was the Patriarch of the Rosier family: Evan Rosier. So, I claim the contest through the fact that the heir runs through the Patriarchal line and not the Matriarchal line, which would leave me as the last remaining Rosier by Wizemagot laws."

Everyone looked up in shock when the goblin said, "Mr. Potter is correct, by the laws of Wizemagot and the restrictions of the Rosier line, Mr. Potter is the heir. Do you wish to accept the heir ring?"

"No," Harry said.

"Speak your reasons, human, or die for wasting time!" The goblin commanded.

"I cannot claim the Rosier heir ring because I am not the heir, I am the Patriarch!" Harry said.

"Explain your claim," The goblin commanded.

"The Rosier laws state that the seat and power moves through the Rosier Patriarch and cannot be claimed by a regent, leaving me the only one who can take the seat." Harry recited.

The goblin let out a bark of laughter and said, "Well played human, the power is yours."

With that, Harry took the ring that was offered to him and put it on. "I, Harry James Potter, hereby become the Patriarch of the Rosier family." Harry said.

With a flash of light, Harry knew where all the Fidelus charms and libraries were. He knew all the members of his family, as well as those that were married to them and their monetary values.

Harry smirked before he said, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby reject my Potter family lineage."

With a flash of light, Harry said, "I, Harry James Rosier, hereby claim the power of the Rosier lineage be with me and allow me access to their power."

With a flash of light, waves of magic poured off of Harry before they went inside of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later and Harry attended the first Wizemagot session and waited for the uproar that was about to occur.

Harry sat down and waited for everyone to file in.

"What are you doing here?" The chief warlock asked.

"I'm the head of the Rosier family now." Harry droned with a smirk.

Everyone except for the dark families was in uproar.

"You are too young, you aren't even an adult!" One of the light members claimed.

"Wrong!" Harry roared out.

"Explain," Dumbledore said.

"The Rosier family Patriarch has to be claimed by a male on the Patriarch's line and there cannot be a regent, giving me the seat since no one else was eligible for it." Harry explained.

"He's right," Aberforth Dumbledore proclaimed, surprising everyone with where his seat was, on the dark side with the rest of the families.

"This forced my emancipation and gives me control of the family." Harry finished.

Dumbledore looked like he swallowed a lemon as he said, "What is the proclamation of your sentiments?"

Harry then said, "I wish to further the Wizemagot and adopt some of the Muggle advances and intermix them with the wizarding population, things such as physics and mathematics. The advances that muggles have made in these two subjects are acknowledged by the Rosier family and we believe that if we can understand these advances, we can create new spells and gain more power. I also think that we should further education beyond Hogwarts. There should be a mandatory secondary school that will teach more practical skills."

Surprisingly, Harry saw reluctant nods from the light and dark side of the Wizemagot. "Once these changes are done, we should take steps to keep the purebloods safe and stop the rise of someone like Voldemort."

Everyone gave an exuberant nod at that.

The rest of the meeting was rather boring except for the end when Dumbledore asked, "Does anyone have anything to say against the minister's proclamation of the dark creatures?"

Harry smirked and said, "I do."

Everyone was shocked when they saw a dark member of the purebloods say that he had something to say against a proclamation of dark creatures.

"Present your argument," Dumbledore stated.

"I believe that creatures like Nagas, magical snakes, Necromanced creatures, Vampires, and Werewolves should be negated from that list."

"Explain," Dumbledore said.

"By adding these creatures to the dark creatures list, we are aiding the rise of the Death Eaters. Many of their following was made from these creatures, true, but the thing that spurred them to join the DE was the legislation passed that we would give the creatures secondary rites. If someone became a dark lord, they would use this legislation to aid their rise and trick the creatures. Besides that, Werewolves are only dark once a month and vampires have a choice, we don't even know how Nagas and magical snakes interact with society on a normal basis, the only thing that we have to go by is the reaction that they had to Voldemort's reign. If we passed this law, they would end up aiding the next dark lord." Harry explained before sitting back down he finished, "I implore you to think through this decision very thoroughly and not make a hasty decision."

Many people were impressed with the young lord and his political skills. They didn't want to be on his bad side after the argument that he had presented either.

The final vote for the legislation was:

For: 15

Against: 285

Both the light side and the dark voted against the legislation surprisingly enough. They both wanted a reprieve and the dark side understood who had just bought the loyalty of the creatures.

With the end of that vote, the Wizemagot closed and Harry went to his new home.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and someone else takes this challenge!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Harry Potter Rosier neglected.**

**Same warnings, disclaimer, and pairings.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore was worried. The balance of power had shifted with Harry's ascension to the Rosier seat on the Wizemagot, and he couldn't even do anything about it due to the fact that there was no evidence of foul play anywhere. No one even knew where the Rosier house was to see if something had happened.

Dumbledore had contacted the Potters about it and found out that they had neglected Harry and they had completely forgotten him. His sister, June, was the main person who was worried about him, and she was the girl-who-lived, she couldn't be worrying about the member of a dark family, let alone the leader of one.

Dumbledore had to find a way to fix this, and fast. Harry Rosier was getting too powerful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smirked as he reviewed the investments that he owned one more time. He owned many of the stores down Knockturn alley and the ministry had violated its charter by invading them without the head of the families consent, and that was what the aurors had done after the end of the first war.

Harry had recalled all of his family members and revoked their marriages and gotten back the Dowry for the women and gotten the joint vaults that those families had created. He had gained almost a million dollars just by doing that.

Harry then reviewed the family history and disowned each and every one that had pledged their loyalty and gotten marked by either Grindewald or Voldemort.

On the outside, it looked like he was reforming the family, however, on the inside, he was getting rid of anything that could incriminate him and he was getting rid of the marked members because of the Rosier family charter, which said that anyone that was marked by someone was not able to be in the family and had to be disowned, he was not sure why the previous Rosier lord had not done this, but he was going to abide by that law so that he could keep his magic.

Harry felt the family magicks agreeing to his call and approving of his choice. They also felt angered whenever the word Evan was mentioned. They must have really hated the guy.

Harry had done what the previous head could not in the first three months as head of the Rosier family, he had reunited it under one person, himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had heard about the new head of the Rosier family and the fact that he had reunited the Rosier family.

People were wondering what his next move was after the power he had gained in the Wizemagot during last month's session.

The Potters were forced into the spotlight about their neglect and Jane was majorly upset at her parents for what they had done.

The Weasleys tried to justify their neglect with her being the girl-who-lived but were forced quiet by Dumbledore's other supporters, who didn't agree to the move.

And the worst part was, there was speculation that Dumbledore had told the family to neglect him and not give Harry any attention.

The Black family had realigned themselves with the Rosiers, bringing all of the members out of the order with them.

The order had lost three members and then other families pulled out of the order, especially now that the war was done.

What the order didn't realize, was that with each person that left the order, Dumbledore lost a bit of his power, so, he was getting weaker than he had been before. He was now just as powerful as Ollivander, a few steps down from Voldemort.

Snape had left the order because he couldn't stand the Potters and he sensed the power shifting to the new generation and pledged his allegiance to the Rosier family as well. He may have hated Black, but, he hated the Potters more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry cackled as Dumbledore lost another member of his society and he gained one. Dumbledore had grown weaker and Harry had grown more powerful with each person that had aligned themselves with him.

Harry could now officially be called a Dark Lord despite his inexperience due o the amount of power and followers that he had.

All of the Black family had joined him, as had Snape, and the Greengrasses and Davis families had joined him as well.

Harry had many of them tutoring him and he had the others gathering information on the state of thisngs in their networks. So far, he had found that the spy network was in complete disarray, however, he had Cassiopeia Black working to fix it back up to what it once was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter, his following had grown to include many vampires, werewolves, and Nagas, and the snakes were helping their spy network. The Nagas, Werewolves, and Vampires taught him there ways as well as how to use their type of magic.

Harry didn't learn the normal type of magic as he would learn that type in Hogwarts.

Harry had also become proficient in the mind arts, arcane arts, and Dark arts. He would be classified at a level rivaling early Grindewald if he had classified himself. He had also studied Necromancy and resurrected a young Arianna Dumbledore as well as Alice Longbottom. It turns out, that Bellatrix had brought Demetors on that raid that had made the Longbottoms into mindless bodies.

Arianna was very thankful for having a chance to get revenge on Dumbledore and Aberforth had pledged his allegiance as soon as he found out that Harry had resurrected Arianna, it appeared that at least one of the Dumbledores respected their family.

The same happened with Augusta Longbottom, however, when she found out that Frank wasn't able to be brought back, she asked why. Harry's answere to her was that he had passed on completely, and Alice hadn't.

Augusta understood that and agreed to stand by Harry no matter what, just like Neville had once they had learned that he had gotten back his mother.

Of course, both of these families had to keep it quiet because Dumbledore would try to stop them if he learned that Harry had gotten that powerful. Harry had decided that he would go to Hogwarts for schooling even though there were better schools just because many of his allies were going to that school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's why Harry had his Hogwarts letter that day as he walked through the arched hallway and into the grand hall during the sorting, ironically, just when he was supposed to be called.

"Dumbledore," Harry drawled out, "I believe that you had forgotten to send me my Hogwarts letter, so I took the liberty of finding my way here."

The hall was divided on that, on one hand the stranger had showed extreme disrespect and just gotten his own way in, on the other hand, the response had many people snickering.

Dumbledore looked furious at that. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you," Harry said, "are you hard of hearing in your old age. I've heard that people's magic takes a _sudden downturn in their old age._"

Dumbledore looked taken aback at the fact that Rosier had known that fact, but he didn't have anything to do against him yet.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed in acceptance.

"Harry Rosier," The hat called out.

Harry walked to the hat and heard a gasp from the crowd. He was surprised to see that his sister was In Slytherin. He was sure that his parents would be pretty mad.

Harry plopped the hat on his head and sat down.

'Well, well, well, it's not every day that I get someone that knows such proficient occulumency to keep me out, would you mind lowering your shields?' The hat asked.

'No,' Harry replied, 'unless you tell me why my former sister was in Slytherin.'

The hat sighed and said, 'your sister was sad when you left. Remember how she always tried to include you? She went to Slytherin on the off hope that you would be here, and I see that you are correct.'

Harry dropped most of his shields and let his hat into the last shied, where he stopped.

The hat burst in rage and said, 'we had an agreement, I can take your magic for this.'

'yes,' I followed the agreement as well.' Harry said. 'You asked me to drop my shields, you never said drop all of my shields.'

The hat then burst into laughter that caused every single person there to jump in surprise.

'There's only one place for someone that can trick me…SLYTHERIN" The hat called out.

Slytherin table broke out in cheers and Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise (female) all jumped up and kissed him.. June had felt a small pang of jealousy before she ruthlessly squashed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape gave them a lecture and then sent them off to bed aftter the feast. Tomorrow would tell Harry how he would like Hogwarts.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoy this! I worked on it for a good bit of time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts with a smirk on his face as he went up to the Slytherin bed chambers.

He was powerful, so he didn't have to worry about the petty things like house rivalries, no, what he had to worry about was the GWL's parents. They were sure to try and pull her out of Slytherin and away from the dark side, but Harry had a way to cut that off.

"Has anyone seen the GWL," Harry drawled out.

Everyone shook their heads. Harry smirked, he didn't think that they would try something this quickly, but he really didn't care about that.

He had a plan.

He whistled and allowed his familiar to lack onto his magic.

Harry's familiar was the rare black phoenix. You had to be incredibly dark to get one of them, and you also had to be incredibly lucky and powerful to bind them to you. The ultimate choice was the Phoenix's, but the person had to take the initiative and try first.

"Carla, I need you to bring this to the board of Governors very quickly." Harry murmured as he stroked her feathers lovingly.

That was one of the reasons that he and Carla were so unique, they had both been outcasts for some part of their being. Harry since he was supposedly dark, was cast off to the side, and Carla was sent away from her family due to her ability to be friendly and not just use another. The two took comfort in each other's presence and it was actually Carla that convinced him to bond her.

"Good, come back with an answer very quickly," Harry warned as he rushed out of the dungeons and up to the headmaster's office as quick as he could.

Harry burst through the doors and saw that he had, in fact, interrupted something.

"My boy, could you please step out," Dumbledore said.

"That's lord Rosier to you, ah yes, you are trying the resortment," Harry remarked.

Dumbledore's twinkle diminished ever so slightly. "I do not believe that that is any of your business."

Harry eyes flashed for a second before he smirked, "And it obviously isn't Snape's decision either."

Dumbledore blinked, "What does Snape have to do with this?"

"You're the headmaster of this school and you do not even know your own laws." Harry laughed.

"What are you on about?" James Potter snarled out.

"Why, if you look in the rule book about resortment, that student's head of house has to be there and willing to resort. The other head of houses to do, too." Harry added.

Dumbledore quickly took out the rule book and skimmed through it, grimacing as he found that what Harry said was true.

"Very well then, we shall wait for the other teachers." Dumbledore grumbled out.

The five of them were in the office, waiting.

Then, the door bustled open and the four heads of houses walked in.

"What have you called us here, Albus?" Snape scowled out.

He obviously wasn't happy to be there, probably was called in the middle of making a potion.

"Ms. Potter wants to transfer." Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Let her tell them that, I shall do the enervate charm out loud." Harry said with a shrug.

"Very well," Dumbledore scowled, he should have known that wouldn't have worked.

However, before he could say anything, the black phoenix flashed in in a dark flame.

The phoenix had a letter attached to it.

"Thank you, Carla," Harry said as he picked the letter off of her leg carefully.

"What is that, Mr. Rosier?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Oh, this, this is a letter from the board saying that students are no longer allowed to be resorted. The decision of the sorting hat is final." Harry said with a smirk. So, it looked like his appeal to the board had worked. It had helped that he had made a generous donation of a 100 brooms.

Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed the sourest lemon drop ever.

"Thank you, it appears that your presence here is no longer required." Dumbledore grumbled.

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore," Harry said before he left.

"Yes, Mr. Rosier," Dumbledore growled out.

Harry leaned in close and then said, "Don't forget, I am your equal in every way right now. I look forward to the next Wizemagot session to butt head with you."

Dumbledore twitched, but before anything could happen, Harry had taken June and left the area.

"Damn him! I needed in Gryffindor for my plan to work!" Dumbledore screamed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright, June?" Harry asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," June said with a tired sigh.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concerned for her despite everything that had happened before.

"Yeah, other than the fact that I would be a Gryffindor," June said.

Sensing that she was about to rant, Harry just sat down and decided to take it.

"I mean, I'm fine with Slytherin! Why in the world would I want to be a Gryffindor? I would rather be cunning than brave! The Gryffindors are essentially cannon fodder." June ranted.

Harry nodded sagely.

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Harry asked her with a gleam in her eye.

"What is it?" June asked eagerly.

"It's that Dumbledore wasn't a Gryffindor. He was a Ravenclaw who decided to join the light side after his relationship with his beloved went south." Harry smirked.

"What do you mean? Why would his relationship going south cause him to join the light?" June asked.

"It would if his beloved was Grindewald." Harry revealed.

June gaped in surprise and shock. "Why did he get together with Grindewald?"

"I don't know that, I just know the true reason he killed him. He killed him for the power of the elder wand: one of the three hollows." June said.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read the top note! It is important.**


End file.
